32 Guardians
by NFL Guardian Master of 32
Summary: The NFL Guardians Have Become Seniors In Highschool; But It Seems Confused That More Kids Have Become New Guardians. All 32 Can Save The World Anytime.
1. Guardians Meet Cricket

(Canton High School)

Ish: Wow! I Can't Believe We're In 12th Grade Now!

Marty: Yeah, Pretty Sure We're Gonna Do Something Cool!

*Bell Rings*

Troy: The Bell Rang, Let's Head To 1st Period.

*At Break*

Ricky: Ah, I Love This Cool Air!

*He Bumps Into Another Boy*

Boy: Hey, Watch It Kid!

Ricky: Sorry, Man! Hi! I'm Ricardo, But You Can Call Me Ricky!

Boy: Hi, There! I'm Young Cricket!

Ricky: Nice To Meet You! I Actually Knew You Since I Played WarioWare Smooth Moves!

Cricket: Hey, I Know You Too, I Saw You On TV!

Ricky: You Did? That's Great!

Cricket: Anyways, I Moved Here From Diamond City.

Ricky: Cool! Are You New Here?

Cricket: Yes! I'm New To Your School, And Also Part Of Your 3rd Period Class.

Ricky: Okay! Wanna Meet My Friends?

Cricket: Sure!

Ish: Hey Ricky, Who Are You Talking To?

Ricky: Hey, Guys! This Is My New Friend Cricket!

Cricket: Hi Everyone!

The Rest: Hi, Cricket!

Ricky: Cricket, This Is Ish, Ash, Troy, Tua, And Marty.

Ash: Nice To Meet You!

Marty: Same Here!

Tua: Aren't You From WarioWare?

Cricket: I'm Actually New To This School, But Yes!

Troy: So Do You Like Football?

Cricket: Yes! I Love Football!

Ish: So Do We All!

*The Bell Rings*

Cricket: Uh, Oh! Time For History! Come On Rick!

Ricky: Rick? He He!

Cricket: Well, We Gotta Go! Nice Meeting You Guys!

All: Bye!

*After School*

Ricky: That Was Great, Huh Ash?

Ash: Yeah, It Was Fun!

*Their NFL-Rs Go Off*

Ish: Come On Guys! We Have Not Had Any Missions For a Long time!


	2. A Rusher's Birthday

(Pro Football Hall Of Knowledge)

Ish: Hi RZ!

RZ6.0: Wow! You Guardians Have Grown Up So Fast!

Ash: Yeah! We're In Highschool Now; But We're Seniors!

Troy: So RZ, What's The Emergency?

RZ: Guys, The Reason Why I Called You In, It's a Special Day For The Atlanta Falcons Rusher: Talon.

Talon: It's My Birthday!

Ricky: Happy Birthday Talon!

Talon: Thanks, Ricky!

Ish: I've Got An Idea! Let's Make a Birthday Party For Talon At The Bulldog.

Ash: Hey, Why Don't I Make The Cake For Him Too!

Troy: I'll Bring My Confetti Poppers So We Can Have Twice The Fun!

Tua: I'll Bring Some Red and Black Decorations.

Marty: I'll Bring Some Party Hats From Home.

Ricky: I'll Bring My Pop CDs So We Can Have a Dance Party!

RZ: Great Ideas! All The Other Rusherz Will Come Too!

(The Bulldog At 6)

Ash: Steady, Steady

*Marty Hangs The Banner On The Wall*

Ash: Perfect!

Ish: What are You Doing Ricky?

Ricky: I'm Plugging In My Stereo So We Can Dance To Cool Music Like Katy Perry, Or Britney Spears.

Troy: There! The Balloons Are Ready!

Tua: Everything's Ready!

*Some Rusherz Come In*

Lasso The Cowboys Rusher: Howdy, Guardians!

Spike The Raiders Rusher: We All Heard It's Talon's Birthday Today.

Freedom The Patriots Rusher: So We All Came To Celebrate With The Six Of You!

Ricky: I Know, I'm Excited Too!

K9 The Browns Rusher: Good, Then It's Settled!

*Whistling Goes On*

Ish: Uh, Oh! It's Talon! Come On Guys Hide Before He Sees Us!

*Everyone Hides In Panic When Talon Approaches*

Talon: Wow, My Party Looks Fantastic! Wait Where Is Everyone?

All: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TALON!

*Talon Faints*

Talon: I'm Okay! Thanks Everyone!

All: * _Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday Dear Talon, Happy Birthday To You!*_

*Every-Rusher Gives Talon a Round Of Applause*

Talon: Once Again, Thanks To Everyone! Now Who Wants To Dance?

Ricky: Yeah! We All Do!

*Katy Perry - Firework Plays While Everyone's Dancing*

*Everyone Cheers*

Talon: This Is The Best Birthday Ever!

Thor The Vikings Rusher: Glad To Hear It!

*Everyone Laughs With Excitement*


	3. The New Threat and Ricky's Confusion

(Las Vegas, Nevada)

?: Tonight Is The Night, Tonight Will Be, The Time The NFL Will Be Mine! I Am The Great Break-Volt!

*Evil Laughing Going On*

Break-Volt: Rise My Roblitz! Tonight We Will Capture The So Called Guardians, Rusherz, And Most Yet, The Megacores!

*More Evil Laughing Going On While Roblitz Awaken*

(Canton High School The Next Morning)

Mrs. Crinkle: Good Morning, Class! Please Turn Your Notebooks To Page 3.

Ricky (Thinking): Oh, No! I Forgot To Invite Cricket To The Birthday Party Last Night!

Mrs. Crinkle: Something Wrong Cervantes?

Ricky: Nothing Wrong!

Mrs. Crinkle: Sorry, Just Making Sure!

*Ricky Writes The Story Summary In His Notebook While Mrs. Crinkle Goes Over It*

*Marty Raised His Hand*

Mrs. Crinkle: Yes Marty?

Marty: I Think The Answer To Your Question Is To Solve Marco's Problem By Telling The Truth And By Cleaning Up The Mess.

Ricky (Confused): This Is Elementary School Education! Can't We Do Book Reports Instead?

Mrs. Crinkle: Gosh, Ricky! You're Right! I Actually Used To Teach 3rd Grade.

Ish: Ricky, You Didn't Have To Shout It Out For Her!

Mrs. Crinkle: Ishmael, Silence!

*He Puts His Head Down Angrily and Quietly*

(Los Angeles, California)

Break-Volt: I've Found The Chargers Megacore In Off-Season; Now To Steal It!

*He Takes The Megacore From The Vault And He Laughs Evilly*

(At Lunch)

*Everyone Has a Conversation About Fighting*

Cricket: Hi, Guys! Can I Sit With You?

Ricky: Sure! I Need To Talk!

Cricket (While He Sits Down): So What's Up?

Ricky: It's This Party At The Bulldog Last Night And I Forgot To Invite You.

Cricket: It's Alright! I Was Kung Fu Training With Mantis Last Night.

Ricky: I'm Fine By You Too! We All Make Mistakes.

Cricket: Hey! Maybe This Saturday You Guys Can Come To My House!

Tua: Sure, We'll Think About It!


	4. Thursday Night Attack

(HOK)

RZ: Guardians! There's Been An Attack In Kansas City! Some New Threat Also Stole The Chargers Megacore!

Ish: Oh, No! Thursday Night Won't Be Fun Without The Chargers Against The Chiefs.

Bolt: Don't Worry, Ish! You Guys Can Take Care Of This.

RZ: Also, The New Threat Is Super Strong, So I Might Choose a 7th Guardian Soon.

Ash: Really? Wow!

Tua: And That Means, More Guardian Training!

RZ: Right! Now All Of You! Head To Kansas City!

All: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

* * *

(Kansas City, Missouri)

Ricky: Ah, Back To Being a Tough Guardian Just Like Back In 2012.

Break-Volt: Hello, Ricardo!

Ricky: *Gasp* Oh No! It's The New Threat!

Break-Volt: It Is I, Break-Volt! The Most Powerful Robot Of All!

Ash: Haven't Done This In a While, SUPER STOMP!

*It Knocks Break-Volt Down*

Ash: Is That All You Got?

Ricky: Don't Call Me Ricardo Again! You Hear Me?

Ish: Great Job Guys!

*He Gets The Megacore Back and Puts In Back In The Vault*

Break-Volt: Next Time Guardians, Next Time!

Marty: Call It a Thursday Night!

*Final Score (29-28)*

Arrowhead The Chiefs Rusher: That Was Impossible But It's Okay!

* * *

(Canton High School)

Cricket: Hi Guys! Did You Know The Chargers Won Last Night?

Ish: Yeah! The Chiefs Were Close!

Troy: And It's Been One Year We Put Ourselves Into The Game.

*Everyone Laughs*

 **Who Will Be The 7th Guardian? Find Out Next Time!**


	5. The New Student

**Just To Let You Guys Know, Diamond Sparks Belongs To Violet Rose Of Darkness, But She's My Version Of Her So She's an Oakland (Pretty Soon Las Vegas) Raiders Fan, Just Like Me, And She's Not a Total Brat But Aunt Cierra Is Tough (Not Like In The Other Story). It's all Different That Way So I Don't Risk Getting Copyrighted. Anyways, Enjoy And Please Review!**

(Canton High School)

Cricket: Hi, Guys!

Ish: Hi, Cricket!

Ricky: So I Heard There's This New Girl Today Who Will Be In Our 5th Period Class.

Ash: There Is? I Can't Wait To See Her! *Runs To The Office*

* * *

(Principal Stuart's Office)

Mr Stuart: Ash!

Voice: Ash Who?

Ash: *Walks In* Yes, Mr Stuart?

Stuart: Ashley, I'd Like You To Meet, Diamond Sparks, Miss Sparks, Meet Miss Reynolds!

*Diamond (In My Version) Is Black Skinned, She Has Dark Brown Long Afroey Hair With a Purple Hairclip, She Typically Wears a Purple Shirt Underneath a Black Coat, Wears Grey Leggings, Wears White Air Jordan's With Black Laces And a Black Perimeter. She Also Has Amethyst Eyes Which Ash Had Never Seen On Anyone's Eyes Before*

Diamond: Hi, Red!

Ash: Red? I'm Ash By The Way, Don't Call Me Ashley. Anyways, Let Me Show You To Our 5th Period Class.

Diamond: Sounds Good To Me!

* * *

(Mr Hunter's Class "Math")

Mr Hunter: Okay Class, Today We're Doing a Warmup On Our Multiplication and Addition Before We Begin Our Algebra Test. Troy, What's 9 + 86?

Troy: The Answer Is 95.

Mr Hunter: Correct! Diamond, What's 4 x 8?

Diamond: Simple, 32.

Mr Hunter: That's Right!

Ash: Mr Hunter, Since Diamond Is New Here, Can She Practice?

Mr Hunter: Sure!

* * *

(The Bulldog After School)

Ash: So This Is The Bulldog, The Best Hangout In Canton!

Diamond: Wow! This Place Is Great!

Ish: Hi, Ash! Who's That Cool Chick With You?

Diamond: I'm Diamond! Who are You?

Ash: Those are My Friends, Ish, Troy, Marty, Tua, Ricky, And Cricket.

Cricket: What's Up Diamond!

Diamond: Wait a Minute, Aren't You Young Cricket From WarioWare?

Cricket: Yup, That's Me!

Diamond: Nice To Meet All Of You!

*Beep From Car*

Shandra (Ish's Mom): Hey Ish, How's School?

Ish: Good! Hey You Wanna Meet Diamond?

Shandra: Sure, Why Hello There Miss Diamond, I'm Shandra, Ish's Mom!

Diamond: Nice To Meet You!

Shandra: Same Here!

*Everyone Laughing*


	6. The 7th Guardian

**Note: This Chapter And Last Chapter Itself Was From The Day The Broncos Played The Raiders. Enjoy and Please Review! Also, No Bad Reviews.**

(Hall Of Fame)

Shandra: This The Pro Football Hall Of Fame Where I Happen To Work.

Diamond: Cool, Does Ish Come Here Often?

Shandra: Yes!

Ish: Also, Somebody I Know Is Looking For a Seventh Person For My Group; Would You Be Interested?

Diamond: Sure, I'd Love To Be Something.

Ish: Then Follow Me!

*Ish Shows Her to The Secret Mirror, Then Uses His NFL-R To Enter*

Diamond: Whoa! What Is This Place?

RZ: Hello, Newcomer! I Am RZ6.0, And This Place Is The HOK Headquarters.

Diamond: Hello! I'm Diamond Sparks, I'm 17 Years Old, I'm The New Girl At His School, Plus Here!

RZ: Diamond What Day Were You Born?

Diamond: February 3rd, 2001

RZ: Perfect! You Are Chosen! That Was The Day Of The Super Bowl, So You Are Powered By The Core. I'm Also Choosing Someone To Be 7th NFL Guardian.

Diamond: Wait, Ish, You're a Guardian?

Ish: Yes, But Don't Tell Anyone Okay?

Diamond: Okay! And Who Are The Others?

Ish: Ash Is The 2nd, Troy Is The 3rd, Tua Is The 4th, Marty Is The 5th, And Ricky Is The 6th.

Diamond: Okay, So That Means You're The 1st Guardian Right?

Ish: Right!

Spike: Here, Have This, It's Your NFL-R!

Diamond: *Gasps In Excitement* The Oakland Raiders? That's My Favorite Team!

Spike: I'm Glad He Chose a Raider Fan Like You!

Ish: Me Too! My Favorite Team Is The Los Angeles Chargers.

Diamond: Wow! So Our Teams Are Both From The AFC West?

Ish: Yup! You Guessed It.

*5 People Walk In*

Ash: Hi, RZ!

Troy: What's The Emergency?

RZ: The Raiders Are Playing Their Last Game In The Coliseum Against The Broncos.

Tua: Aw! That's Sad That They're Moving To Las Vegas Soon!

Spike: I'm Sad Too! But We'll Get Through It! The 7 Of You Are Coming With Me To Oakland, Steed Is Waiting For You.

Marty: Wait 7? I Thought There Was Only Six Of Us!

Diamond: There's a Seventh Now!

RZ: Also There Is Roblitz Activity Too!

Spike: Oh I Guess We'd Better Get Going! Or The Megacores Won't Have Power!

Diamond: How Do I Transform?

Ricky: Just Shout Enter The Rush Zone.

Diamond: Okay!

Guardians: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

*Diamond In Guardian Mode, She Has White Padding, Purple Angel Wing Visor, Black Body Covering, And Where Ash Had Red, Diamond Has Silver.*

Ish: How Do You Feel?

Diamond: I Feel Powerful!

Ish: Plus You're Not a Full Guardian Yet! We'll Have To Train You Until You Earn Your Shield Coin.

Diamond: I Guess You're Right!

Ish: Let's Go!

*They Enter The Raiders Portal Which Takes Them To Oakland*


	7. Last Coliseum Game

**Note: There Will Be One Of The Players From The Raiders In This Chapter, So Please Enjoy! Don't Forget To Review! Don't Post Bad Reviews!**

(Oakland Coliseum)

Ish: I Can't Believe That Your Team Is Moving Away, Why?

Spike: Well Most People Wanted Us To Stay In Oakland, But Some People Wanted Us To Be In Las Vegas For a Reason.

Ash: Just Like When The Chargers Moved From San Diego To Los Angeles, Right?

Ish: Oh Yeah, So Did The Rams, But From St Louis!

Ricky: Roblitz!

Troy: We'd Better Get Busy!

Ish: You Watch Us Diamond!

Diamond: Sure! I'd Like To See You Fight!

Ricky: ICE BLAST, POWER PASS!

*He Blasts an Ice Football At Some Roblitz*

Ish: *Blasts 4 Roblitz* We Can't Take Much More Of This! Diamond, Blast Those Last 3!

Diamond: OK! *Blasts The Last Roblitz*

Troy: You Did It Diamond!

Diamond: Thanks!

*Everyone Detransforms*

?: Welcome Back Guardians!

Diamond: *Gasps* Derek Carr!

Derek Carr: That's Right! And Is That a New Guardian?

Ish: Yes! Her Name Is Diamond.

Diamond: Pleased To Meet My Favorite Player In My Favorite Team!

Derek Carr: Nice To Meet You Too! Good Job Today, Guardians!

Steed: Alright, We'd Better Get To The Game!

Spike: And I'm Glad Break-Volt Didn't Show Up And No Megacore Is Stolen!

Ish: Good Job, Diamond!

Diamond: Thanks, Ish!

(Final Score: 14-27)

* * *

(HOK)

RZ: Good Work Today Guardians, And I'm Sure Break-Volt Will Battle You Some Other Time!

Diamond: That's Okay! At Least We Fought Like Guardians Do!

Bolt: Hey, Spike! What's With The Suitcase?

Spike: My Home Is Soon Going To Be Las Vegas Bolt! *Sobs* I'm Sure Gonna Miss The Coliseum a Little, But It's Hard! *Cries*

Bolt: It's OK Spike, No Matter Where You Go, Your Players Will Still Be With You!

Spike: *Dries Tears* You're Right Bolt! I Should Try Something New After All!

RZ: Congratulations Diamond, You're Now a Full Guardian! Here's Your Shield Coin!

Diamond: Thanks, RZ!

Tua: Welcome To The Team!

Marty: Alright!

Ish: Let's Hear It For Diamond!

Diamond: Thanks Guys!


	8. The Wild Card Weekend Part 1

**Hi Guys, I Know The Wild Card Already Passed But This is a Chapter To Celebrate It.**

*One Saturday Morning, Ish And His Friends Were Sipping Their Slurpees At The Bulldog Until Cricket Told Them What The NFL Season Is.*

(The Bulldog)

Cricket: Guys! Guess What? Tonight Is Wild Card Night!

Ricky: We Know, Plus I'm Rooting For The Seahawks On This One!

Ish: Me Too!

Marty: Me Three!

Tua: No, I Say Cowboys Take It!

Troy: I Agree With Him, Cowboys!

Ash: Yeah! Go Amari Cooper!

Diamond: Wasn't Amari Cooper a Raider Player?

Ash: He Used To, Now He's a Cowboys Player.

Diamond: Oh I Get It!

Cricket: Plus! Tomorrow Morning, You Guys Get To See The Chargers Against The Ravens!

Ish: Alright, Chargers!

Ricky: I'm Choosing The Ravens Baby!

Ash: Guys, Stop Yelling!

Diamond: Red, Calm Down Girl!

Ash: Sorry Di, I Just Wanted Some Quiet.

Diamond: That's OK!

*Beep Beep*

Ish: We Gotta Go!

Troy: Got Some Work to Do At The HOK!

Cricket: Bye Guys!

* * *

(HOK)

RZ: Guardians, Sorry To Pull You Away From Your Activities But There Is Roblitz Activity in Dallas, Plus Break-Volt Is Making Trouble At The City. Head To The AT&T Stadium And Lasso Will See You There.

All: Okay! We Got It RZ! Everything Will Be Alright, Be Back as Soon as We Can! ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

* * *

(AT&T Stadium, Dallas Texas)

Lasso: Howdy! Welcome Guardians!

Ash: Great To See You Again Lasso!

Ish: Where are The Roblitz?

*A Roblitz Blasts Troy*

Troy: Oh No! It Hit My Back!

Marty: You Alright Bruh?

Troy: Yeah!

Ash: Super Kick! *It Hits a Roblitz*

Troy: Super Speed! *It Got One Dizzy*

Marty: Time Shift! *Tricked a Bunch*

Tua: Super Strength! *Threw a Few Out The Window*

Ricky: Ice Blast! *Froze Two*

Ish: Heat Blast! *Burnt 7*

Diamond: Lightning Strike! *Struck The Last 3*

Ish: Phew! *Clears Sweat* That's The Last Of Them!

Break-Volt: Give Me The Megacores!

Marty: *Gasps* Break-Volt!

Diamond: Alright, Break-Volt! Prepare To Meet Your Match!

Break-Volt: Huh? Another Guardian? Oh Well!

*Diamond Blasts Him*

Ricky: This'll Cool You Off! *Ice Blasts His Feet*

Break-Volt: Grrr! You Guardians Will Pay For This! *He Disappears*

Troy: Great! Now We Can Finish the Game!

*Final Score: 22-24*

* * *

(Ricky's House)

Ricky: Dad! Guess What? The Seahawks Won Tonight!

Don Cervantes: Good! This Wild Card Would Have Been Ruined If It Wasn't For Those Guardians!

Ricky: Uh True!

Don: You'd Better Get To Bed Ricky, It's Late!

Ricky: Goodnight!

Don: Night Son! I Love you And Your Mom!

Ricky: Love You Too, Dad! Miss You Too, Mom!

*The Reason Why Ricky's Mother Didn't Show Up On NFL Rush Zone Because She Died When He Was 7.*

* * *

(Diamond's House)

Diamond: Aunt Cierra! I'm Home!

Aunt Cierra: Diamond, Where Have You Been? You're Supposed to Be Home 3 Hours Ago!

Diamond: Sorry, Auntie! It's Just I Was Watchin The NFC Wild Card Game On Fox At Ish's House.

Aunt Cierra: That's Fine! Well, Goodnight Sweetie!

Diamond: Night Auntie!

* * *

(Finally, Ash's House)

Charles Reynolds: Hi Ash! How's The Game?

Ash: Good!

Linda 'Wong' Reynolds: Who Won?

Ash: The Seahawks.

Charles: That's Great!

Linda: It's 10:30, It's Time To Go To Bed Ash! Goodnight!

Ash: Goodnight Dad, Goodnight Linda!

Charles: Sweet Dreams Ashley!


	9. Wild Card Weekend Pt 2

*The Next Day Was The 2nd Wild Card Game, RZ Called In The Guardians ASAP.*

(HOK)

RZ: Good Morning You 7, There Has Been An Attack in Baltimore.

Scavenger: Yeah, Roblitz have Stolen our Megacores.

Bolt: And Break-Volt is also Somewhere Near!

RZ: I'm Counting You To Save Baltimore!

Ish: You Got It RZ, Wildcard Week Won't Win Without Us!

Guardians: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

*The Guardians are Now in Their Guardian Armor and Entered the Portal to Where It Can Take You to Baltimore.*

* * *

(Baltimore)

Scavenger: Over There, See!

*Roblitz Attack The Stadium*

Ish: Then Don't Just Stand Here, Let's Do This! *Blasts Some Roblitz*

Diamond: Lightning Strike! *Shocks 5 Roblitz*

*They Disappear With The Megacores*

Troy: Holy Crap, They Got Away!

Ash: We Need to Get the Megacores Back!

Tua: I Know The Way to The Lair, In Las Vegas.

Marty: Wait a Minute, The Raiders are Moving to Las Vegas!

Troy: How is The Lair Even There?

Ish: We Only Got One Way To Know, Come On Guys!

Bolt: Wait We're Coming With You!

Scavenger: Then We'll Be Even!

Ish: Okay Fine, But Be Careful Rusherz!

* * *

(Las Vegas)

Break-Volt: Good Job My Roblitz, You Finally Got Our Megacores! *Laughs Evilly*

Ricky: That's What You Think, Break-Volt!

Break-Volt: Well, Well, Well, If It Isn't The Guardians, Wild Card Weekend is Mine, and You Cannot Stop Me!

Ish: No! Wild Card Weekend Belongs to The NFL, and We Will Stop You!

Scavenger: Guys, Me And Bolt are Sneaking To Get The Megacores, You Distract The Roblitz and Break-Volt.

Diamond: Count On Us!

Ricky: Ice Blast! *Freezes 8 Roblitz*

Ricky: Forgot To Do This, Super Freeze! *Caged 4*

Tua: *Throws The Cage Out and Destroyed The Roblitz.*

Troy: *Blasts The Last 2*

Diamond: Okay, Break-Volt, Your Turn! Lightning Strike! *Strikes Break-Volt's Feet*

Break-Volt: Aaaaaah! You Have Once A Day, But I'll Return! Next Time Guardians, Next Time!

Bolt: Here's The Megacores Back!

Ish: Woohoo! Now we Can Finish The Game!

* * *

(Baltimore)

*Final Score: LAC - 23, BM - 17*

Ish: Yaaaaaaaay!

Ash: Good Job Ish!

Tua: Lucky You!

?: Good Job Guardians!

Ish: Philip Rivers!

Phillip: That's Right! I Wanted to Thank You for Saving The Game, and For Destroying The Roblitz!

Marty: You're Welcome! That's what Guardians Do!

* * *

(Canton High, at Break)

Ish: Hi Cricket! My Team Won!

Cricket: I Know! Next Up, The Divisional Rounds!

Troy: That's Right! Who Do You Think'll Win?

*Everyone Hugs*


	10. The Divisional Frenzy Pt 1

(Canton Highschool)

*6th Period, Mr Finch's History Class*

Mr Finch: Okay Class, Today We Are Learning about the Underground Railroad, So please get out Your Notebooks and Turn to Chapter 104.

Ish: About Harriet Tubman?

Marty: Abraham Lincoln?

Mr Finch: Yes and Yes!

Ricky: Gosh, It's Cold Even Though My Jacket's On.

Troy: Hey, Guess What! There are 4 Divisional Games For Football!

Tua: I Know, Isint It Great?

Ash: Heck Yeah, It's Happening!

Diamond: The Colts Vs Chiefs, Cowboys Vs Rams, Chargers VS Patriots, Eagles Vs Saints!

Mr Finch: Yup, It's about To Get Wild! Now Let's get Back To Work Shall We?

* * *

(Ricky's House)

*Ricky Was Cleaning His Room*

Ricky: Phew! Now That My Room Is Clean, I Can Get Ready To Go On Channel NBC To See The KC Chiefs and Indiana Colts.

*Living Room*

Don: Ready, Son?

Ricky: Ready Dad!

NBC Newsman: We Interrupt This Program To Bring You Some Breaking News! Break-Volt Is At Kansas City Stealing The Colts and Chiefs Megacores while His Roblitz Are In Charge Of The Stadium. The Rusherz Arrowhead and Stallion Are Captured and Are at Break-Volt's Lair in Las Vegas.

Ricky: Oh No! Dad, I'm Going to the HOK to Watch How The Guardians Save The Division Round.

* * *

(HOK)

Ish: Did Yal See The News?

Diamond: Yeah, Sweetie! We all Saw That.

Troy: Break-Volt Stole The Megacores And Kidnapped Stallion And Arrowhead!

Tua: That's Bad Right?

RZ: Correct! First, Head to Las Vegas To Collect The Megacores and Rescue the Rusherz, Then Go To Kansas City to Stop The Roblitz From Taking Over the Arrowhead Stadium.

Guardians: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

* * *

(Las Vegas)

Arrowhead: Oh Stallion, I Hope The Guardians Rescue Us Soon Or Later.

Stallion: Me Too, I'm Hungry!

Break-Volt: Shut Up, You Lousy Midgets, Without Your Megacores I Won't Be As Powerful as Any Robot Could!

Ish: Hey Break-volt, Pick On Someone Your Own Size!

Break-volt: Oh, What a Surprise! The Guardians Found Me Again!

Troy: Super Speed!

*Makes Break-volt Dizzy*

*Troy Takes The Megacores*

Break-Volt: This Isint Over Yet Guardians, Give The Megacores Back!

Diamond: Not If You Feel This, Defense Engage!

*Blocks Herself From Break-volt Shooting Her*

Stallion: Ish!

Ish: That's Right, We've Come To Rescue You Guys!

Arrowhead: Thanks!

*Ish Cracks Open The Chains and they Escape While The Other Guardians Take Care Of Break-volt*

Break-Volt: You Have Once a Year Guardians! Next Time!

Ash: Alright! Let's Go To Kansas City!

* * *

(Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, Missouri)

Ish: Here we Are, We Just Need to Find The Roblitz.

*Roblitz Pop Out The Hall*

Tua: There They are, Let's Blast Some Troy!

*The Two Boys Blast 7 Roblitz*

Ish: Cold? I'll Make You Warm!

*Heats Up 3 Roblitz*

Ricky: Or I'll Make You Freeze Your Butt Off!

*Freezes 5 Roblitz*

Ash: Well That's the Last Of Them!

?: Great Job Guardians!

Ricky: It's Patrick Mahomes!

Patrick: That's Right, Thank You Saving Our Rusherz And Protecting The Megacores, The Division Round Won't Play Without You!

Arrowhead: Again, Thanks For Rescuing Me and Stallion!

Final Score: IND-13 KC-31

* * *

(Ricky's House)

Don: How's the Game?

Ricky: Great! The Chiefs are Gonna Play the AFC Championship game!

Don: Good For Us! Do What You Want Until Dinner's Ready.

Ricky: Okay, I'll Text Cricket About What Happened!

 **Next Time, Cowboys VS Rams!**


	11. The Divisional Frenzy Pt 2

(Ish's House)

Ish: Can't Wait to See The Cowboys and the Rams Mom.

Shandra: You Bet! I Say Rams Will Win!

Ish: Me Too!

Mark Ibanez (On TV): Breaking News, Break-Volt Is Getting Ready To Steal The Cowboys and Rams Megacores, and Yet There are Roblitz On Guard at The Stadium.

Ish: Well I Gotta Go Mom, Got Some Guardian Stuff To Do.

Shandra: Okay, See You Back!

* * *

(HOK)

RZ: Hope You 7 Saw The News, There's Gonna Be an Attack In Los Angeles, Roblitz are Under Control Of The Stadium, If You See Them, Attack Back! Rampage and Lasso Will Meet You There.

Guardians: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

* * *

(Los Angeles)

Ish: Wow! LA Looks Beautiful Today!

Rampage: Hi Guardians, Great To See You Again!

Lasso: Howdy! Roblitz are Lurking Around Somewhere, So Watch Out!

Ash: No Prob!

Troy: Besides, That's What Guardians Do!

*Roblitz blasts Ash*

Ash: Ouch! Super Kick!

*She Kicks 3 Roblitz Down*

Diamond: Lightning Strike!

*Shocks 5*

*Ish and Troy Blast The Last 9*

Tua: Boy, That Was Tough!

Rampage: Look! I Think I See Something!

Lasso: Whenever I See Something Tiny In The Sky, I Have To Go, I'll be Back!

Ish: Well We'll Just Start The Game Without Him!

Marty: Hope Nothing Else bad Happens!

Ricky: If There Is, I'll Smack Their Butts Clean!

* * *

(Halftime: DAL - 7, LAR - 20)

Ish: Well, That Was Great! Rams Are Winning!

Ricky: I Agree, Baby!

?: Give me The Megacores!

Troy: *Gasp* Break-Volt!

Break-Volt: That's Right! Where are the Megacores?

Lasso: Aaaaah, What did I Miss, The Halftime Show? *Screams*

Break-Volt: Aha! Lasso! I'm Gonna Get You and Rampage!

Lasso: Let's Get Out Of Here!

Rampage: I'm With The Guardians, Go ahead And Hide!

Lasso: *Gulps* Yes!

Ish: Super Heat!

*Heats His Arms*

Ricky: Super Freeze!

*Locks Break-Volt In an Ice Cage*

Ricky: Can't Get Out? No Way You Can Escape Now Break-Volt! *Blows Raspberry At Him* HA!

Break-Volt: Next Time Guardians, And Rampage! Soon The NFL Will be Mine!

Rampage: Yay! Break-Volt Is Gone! You can Come Out Now Lasso!

Lasso: Yee-Haw! No More Break-Volt!

Marty: Now We Can Finish The Game!

*Final Score: DAL - 22, LAR - 30*

Lasso: Oh Well, You Win Rampage, Till Next Year!

Rampage: Awesome! I Can Become Part Of The NFC Championship!

Ish: Nice Going, Guys!

Diamond: Hey That's What Guardians Do!

* * *

(Ish's House)

Shandra: Hi Ish! How's The Game?

Ish: Good, You Know The Rams Won Tonight, Right?

Shandra: Yup! Tomorrow, We're Gonna See The Last Two Games, Then We're On To Next Sunday, The Championships!

Ish: You Said It Mom! Wooo!


	12. The Divisional Frenzy Pt 3

*The Next Morning at Ash's House, Ish Came To Visit her For The Divisional Round Between The Chargers and the Patriots*

(Ash's Living Room)

Ash: Hey, Ish! Ready To Watch the Game?

Ish: You Bet, I'll Get The Popcorn and Chips Ready!

Ash: I'll Get The Soda!

*5 Minutes Later*

Linda: Ready To Watch The 3rd Divisional Game?

Ash: Sure Are Linda!

CBS Newsman: Today We Got Some Bad News, This Morning, Break-Volt Has Almost Arrived At Gillette Stadium New England In Plan To Steal The Chargers And Patriots Megacores. We Need The Guardians On Their Way Before Things Get Worse.

Ish: Oh, No! This is Gonna Be Serious Ash, We Have To Go To Massachusetts To Find Break-Volt!

* * *

(HOK)

RZ: Ash And Ish, You Made It Just In Time For The 2nd AFC Divisional Attack To Happen So Be Prepared!

Ish (On His NFL-R): Marty, Troy, Tua, Do You Read Me? We're Almost Under Attack!

Ash (On Her NFL-R): Diamond, Ricky, Break-Volt Is Almost At Gillette Stadium!

*Couple Minutes Later*

Ish: Guys! Sorry We Pulled Out Your Original Activities, But This Is Serious!

Ash: Break-Volt Has a Plan To Steal The Chargers and Pats Megacores!

Ricky: I Knew That Would Happen!

Tua: Do Bolt and Freedom Know?

Bolt: Of Course, Without Our Megacores We Have No Football Season.

Freedom: He's Right! We Need Your Help! And Ash, Nice To Hear Advice From My Favorite Patriots Fan!

Bolt: And You Too Ish, For Being Our Awesome Chargers Fan!

Ish and Ash: Thanks!

Guardians: One Two Three, ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

* * *

(Gillette Stadium, Foxboro Massachusetts)

Bolt: Alright, Now If we Just Watch The Field, Break-Volt Might Be Here! Let's Start the Game!

Freedom: Yeah, Let's Start The Game!

Ricky: When is Break-Volt Coming Ish?

Ish: I Don't Know Ricky, But We'll Fight Him Eventually.

* * *

(Halftime: 7-35)

Ash: Yes, Yes, Yes!

Ish: No, No, Come On Los Angeles!

Break-Volt: Give Me The Megacores!

Troy: I Don't Believe It, It's Break-Volt!

Marty: Time to Kick Your Butt Break-Volt!

*He Blasts Him But Gets Knocked Down!*

Break-Volt: Too Late Martin!

Marty: It's Marty you Nitwit!

Ash: Let Us Handle It!

Marty: It's Your Turn Girls!

Diamond: Let's try a Combination! Lightning Strike!

Ash: Super Kick!

*A Combination of a Lightning Bolt and a Kick Struck Together to give Break-Volt a Stomach Explosion.*

Break-Volt: Ouch!

Ish: A Combination? Ooooh Diamond You're a Genius!

Diamond: Oh I Thought You'd Never Say That!

Ricky: That was Awesome! Let's Do Our Own Combination!

Ish: Okay!

Ricky: Ice Blast!

Ish: Super Heat!

*Both Ice and Heat Set Break-Volt's Legs on Fire For 5 Seconds and Cools Off Immediately*

Ricky: Cool! Did you See That? It Was Like a Cause of Alarm!

Ish: We Should Do a Special Show One day!

Ricky: Are You Okay Marty?

Marty: No, I Uh Yes! Yes, I'm Okay!

Tua: Good! Now That we Knocked Down Break-Volt Couple Times, I'll Finish the Rest!

*Tua Punches Break-Volt In the Face*

Break-Volt: Ouch! Next Time Guardians, Next Time!

Freedom: Yipee! No More Threat In Life!

Bolt: Great Job Guardians!

Diamond: Let's Continue With the Game!

*Final Score: LAC - 28, NE - 41*

* * *

(Ash's House)

Ash: Alright, Patriots are Gonna Go To The AFC Fight With The Chiefs!

Ish: That's Alright If The Chargers Didn't Get It!

Ash: Only One More Division Game, Then It's Gonna Be The Big Sunday!

Ish: Yeah!

 **One More Round To Go Before The Championships!**


	13. The Divisional Frenzy Last Part

(Troy's House)

Troy: Ready Kira? Ready To Watch The Saints and The Eagles?

Kira: You Bet Brother, The Last Divisional Game!

*Note: Kira Is Troy's Twin Sister Renamed By Violet Rose Of Darkness*

*Halftime: 14-10*

Mark Ibanez: Hi, Today's top Story Is That Break-Volt Tied Up Swoop and Alto On a Wall When He Stole The Eagles and Saints Megacores. Coming Up we Have the Visa Halftime Show on Fox Sports. PS Terry Bradshaw and Howie Long are Tied Up Too!

Troy: I Have to See What's Going On At The Hall Of Fame, See you Sis!

Kira: I'll Watch The Game For While You're Gone!

* * *

(HOK)

RZ: Troy, You're Late, The Other Guardians Need You, They're Already Attacking Some Roblitz, Hurry To New Orleans Fast!

Troy: I'm On It, Can't Let Down My Favorite Team, ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

RZ: Good Luck Troy!

* * *

(Mercedes Bendz Stadium, New Orleans Louisiana)

Troy: Hey, Where are the Roblitz?

Ricky: We got Em, You Missed the Party!

Ish: You Can Help Us Get Down Terry, Howie, Alto and Swoop.

Troy: Okay!

*Soon After, Troy Found The 4 People Who Were Tied Up On The Wall Above The Mercedes Benz Logo.*

Terry: Help, Guardians!

Howie: Calm Down Terry, They'll Come Soon!

Troy: Guys! I'll Untie You Right Now, Don't Worry!

Alto: It's Ma True Saint Buddy Troy Kang, He's Come to Save Us!

Swoop: If Only My Wings Could Flap Again!

*He Uses His Laser Power To Untie The Rusherz*

Swoop: Get On My Back Alto I'll Fly Us Down!

*Troy Then Uses The Laser To Untie Terry and Howie*

Howie: WR3, Am I Glad To See You!

Troy: Hold On You Two!

*The Other Guardians Were Taking a Drink Break Until Troy Came Back to Them*

Ricky: Oh Boy, All That Soda Makes Me Cool Down Fast!

Diamond: Hey Troy, Howie, Terry!

Tua: Look, There's Swoop and Alto!

Marty: Glad You Guys Came!

Howie: Thanks Troy, And I Think Break-Volt Might Scare Us Any Second Now!

Terry: What About The Megacores?

Ish: Well We're Luck, Cuz Look!

Break-Volt: Oh, Look! The Guardians Destroyed My Roblitz And Rescued Those Vile Newscasters and Rusherz!

Ash: Try Nothing Break-Volt, We 7 Are Gonna Beat You To Bits!

Ricky: Give us The Megacores Back Break-Volt!

Break-Volt: Never!

Diamond: Watch This! *Shocks Break-Volt's Hands Off*

Break-Volt: No!

Ish: Yes!

Ash: We Got The Megacores Back!

Break-Volt: I'll Soon Be Back Guardians!

Troy: Yeah! I Hope The Saints'll Win This Game!

Tua: Don't Get Your Hopes Up Troy!

Marty: Let's Finish The Game!

*Final Score: PHI - 14, NO - 20*

* * *

(Troy's House)

Kira: Welcome Home Troy!

Troy: _And The Saints Go Marching In!_ Great Game Huh?

Kira: I Know Right? Saints Went Marching In This Time!

Troy: Yeah Right!

*The Twins High-Five Each Other*

 **Kira: Up Next, The AFC Championship Game! Bye!**


	14. Championship Overtime Pt 1

**Note: I Made a Mistake Earlier But NFC came First Before the AFC Sorry About That!**

(Troy's House)

Troy: Boy, This Is Gonna Be Good! Watchin The NFC Championship Game, Huh Kira!

Kira: Sure Is!

Mark Ibanez: This NFC Championship Is Nuts, Break-Volt Is Attacking Los Angeles.

Troy: Uh Oh, I Got Work to Do at The HOK!

Kira: Suit Yourself!

* * *

(HOK)

RZ: Guardians, Quickly, Break-Volt Already Arrived at Los Angeles And It's Gone Pickles! Head There ASAP!

Diamond: What's Gon Happen Next, RZ?

RZ: I Don't Know, But I Bid You Good Luck, Go Guardians!

All: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

* * *

(LA)

Rampage: Gaurdians, Break-Volt Is Ready To Attack at Any Moment So Be Prepared!

Alto: Please Be Careful Troy, Don't Let Us Down!

Troy: I Won't Alto, I Promise!

Break-Volt: Looks Like We Meet Again Guardians!

Ish: Ready To Do This, Ready For Anything!

*Break-Volt Blasts Ish*

*Ish Laser Blasts Him Back*

*Break-Volt Blasts Ish Again*

*Ish Heat Blasts Him*

*Break-Volt Knocks Ish Down*

Ash: Alright, My Turn!

*Break-Volt Blasts Her*

*Ash Blasts Him Back*

*Break-Volt Laser Blasts Her*

*Ash Super Stomps Him Back*

*Break-Volt Takes Her Down*

Tua: Alright Break-Volt, It's Now Or Never!

*Tua Blasts Break-Volt*

*He Blasts Him Back*

*Tua Picks Up Break-Volt and Throws Him On The Ground*

*Break-Volt Knocks Tua Down*

Marty: Nice Try Break-Volt, But You'll Have To Get Through Me!

*Marty Blast Break-Volt*

*Break-Volt Shoots Marty With His Lazer*

*Marty Time Shifts Behind Break-Volt and Blasts Him*

*Break-Volt Knocks Marty Down And Grabs a Lamppost From Outside*

Ricky: Oh You Got a Lamppost Huh? I'll Get Even With You! Super Freeze!

*Ricky Fights Break-Volt With His Ice Sword*

*Break-Volt uses The Lamppost To Knock Ricky Down*

Diamond: Is That All You Got Break-Volt?

*Diamond Blasts Break-Volt*

*Break-Volt Blasts Her Back*

*Diamond Lightning Strikes Break-Volt*

*Break-Volt Knocks Diamond Down*

Diamond: Well Troy...

Ash: You're On Your Own!

Troy: This is All Your Fault Break-Volt! Time To Finish you Up!

*Troy Makes a New Special Move By Using the Force On Break-Volt*

Break-Volt: Next Time Gaurdians, Next Time!

Troy: Oh No, My Friends! I've Gotta Heal Them!

Halftime: NO - 10, LAR - 13

* * *

(LA Rams Locker Room)

*Troy Uses a Special Healing Power To Awaken The Other Guardians*

Ish: What Happened?

Ash: Where are We?

Tua: Is This The Rams Locker Room?

Marty: Why Are We There?

Ricky: The Fact That Break-Volt Blasted Us Down Except Troy?

Diamond: Man What's Break-Volt's Problem?

Troy: I Had You Guys In Here Safely So You Could Heal! I Have Some Special Power Inside me And I Don't Know What's Going On!

Alto: I Think The Core Gave Him Spirit, He Believed In Me!

Rampage: I Think So Too!

Alto: So The Core's Spirit Must've Given Troy Some Special Power To Easily Take Down Break-Volt and Heal The Other Guardians Quicker.

Rampage: I Have Never Heard Any Power Like That Before, But Normally No One Could Heal Anyone Like That.

Troy: Are You Guys Okay?

Ash: Yes!

Ish: We're All Fine, Troy!

Marty: Thanks For Saving Us!

Ricky: I Guess That Is True Spirit To Us, Isint It?

Tua: Now That Break-Volt Is Gone, What Can We Do?

Diamond: Finish The Game Of Course!

Alto: Glad The Rest Of You Are Okay! And Troy, Thanks For All That Spirit You Gave Us, As Rewarded I Give You This!

Troy: A Necklace, For Me?

Alto: Not Just Any Necklace, a Special Necklace, To Keep Your Spirits as Long As You Like, You Can Contact Me On It Too Anytime.

Troy: Thanks Alto, You're The Best Rusher I've Ever Met Years Ago.

Alto: Pleased To Hear You Say that My Friend!

Final (End Of Regulation): 23 - 23

* * *

Troy: That Was Close, But Overtime!

Tua: The Coin Is On Tails, So Your In For It Troy!

Troy: Okay, But I Don't Care If I Lose!

Final/Overtime: 23 - 26

* * *

(HOK)

RZ: Troy, I Hear You Have Some Sort Of Spirit In Your Favorite Team That Took Down Break-Volt and Healed The Other Guardians, The Core And Alto Kinda Were Getting You Into More Spirit Than The Day You First Were The Guardian, I Congratulate You Troy, Well Done!

Troy: Thanks RZ, Although We're Overtime And The Saints Lost, Things Turned Out Alright!

Ish: Makes Sense!

*Ish Fist Bumps Troy in Honor Of His New Spiritual Power*

 **Final Championship Game Is Up Next, Stay Tuned!**


	15. Championship Overtime Pt 2

(Ash's House)

Ash: Oh Boy, I Can't Wait To See The Championship Game Between The Chiefs and Patriots!

*Halftime: NE - 14, KC - 0*

Ash: That Was a Great Halftime, The Pats Are Catching Up!

*Her NFL R Goes Off*

Ash: Oh No, The HOK Needs Me!

* * *

(HOK)

RZ: Ash, We've Got a Situation In Kansas City, Break-Volt Already Tied Up Patrick Mahomes And Caged Arrowhead and Freedom Separately, Please Head There and Call The Other Guardians While You're There!

Ash: You Got It, ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

Ash's NFL R: Calling All Guardians, We're Under Attack at Kansas City, Please Head To The HOK at Once!

* * *

(Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City)

Ash: I'm Here!

Patrick Mahomes: Help! Somebody! Help Me!

Ash: Uh Oh, That Must Be Patrick!

*Ash Runs To Find Patrick*

Patrick: Ash, Thank Goodness You're Here!

*Ash Uses Her Laser To Unite Patrick*

Patrick: Phew Thanks Ash, I Owe You One!

Ash: No Problem, That's What Guardians Do!

* * *

(HOK)

RZ: Guardians We Have a Huge Situation At Kansas City, Ash Is Already There Rescuing Patrick Mahomes and The Rusherz Arrowhead and Freedom, Be There to Assist Her as She Stands Up Against Break-Volt!

Guardians: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

Ricky: Final Championship, I Get It!

* * *

(Kansas City)

Ash: Arrowhead, Freedom!

Freedom: Thanks Patriot Girl!

Arrowhead: Can't Believe I've Been Rescued Again!

Ash: No Pro Guys, I Hope The Others'll Be Back By Now!

Ish: Hey Ash!

Diamond: Sup Red!

Ricky: Oh Hi Arrowhead, Are You Okay?

Arrowhead: Yeah!

Break-Volt: Hello Guardians!

Freedom: It's Break-Volt!

Ash: Oh No!

Ish: Time To Attack!

*Ish Heat Blasts Break-Volt*

Tua: Few More Strength For Pickup!

*Tua Lifts Break-Volt*

Marty: Okay, I'll Blast You To Bits!

*Marty Time Shifts On The Ceiling and Blasts Break-Volt From Up There*

Ricky: No That You're Completely Lowered, Time To Finish Off!

*Ricky Then Ice Blasts Break-Volt's arms Clean Off!*

Diamond: The Strike To Pieces!

*Diamond Strikes Break-Volt's Arms Into Smithereens.*

Troy: Alright, Time To Just Finish Off Like Last Time!

*Troy Makes a Magical Fire Shockwave and Weakens Break-Volt*

Ash: One More Power Left, Ash Time!

*Ash Makes a Fire and Ice Spray Over Break-Volt And Gets Taken Down Back To Las Vegas*

Ash: That Was Fast!

Troy: Ash, You Just Felt Something!

Ash: What, Spirit!

Ricky: No, Your Endurance!

Troy: You Believed In Yourself, Like I Did!

*End Of Regulation: 31-31*

Ash: Another Overtime, Guess It'll Be Time To Stay!

Ish: I Congratulate You Ash, Troy Had His Spirit, You Had Endurance To Special Power During Your Athletic Moves!

Ash: Thanks Ish!

*Final/Overtime: 37 - 31*

Ash: Alright!

Ish: Glad It's The End Of The Championship.

Marty: Yup, Now It's The Rams VS Patriots At Atlanta Georgia!

Troy: It's Off to The Super Bowl!

Ricky: Yay! Woohoo! Super Bowl 53 Is On It's Way!

 **Up Next, Super Bowl 53! WAHOOOOO!**


	16. Boring, But Fun Birthday Super Bowl!

(Atlanta Georgia)

*Today Is Diamond's Birthday and The Day Of The Super Bowl 53. Last Week, Aunt Cierra Took The 7 Guardians To Atlanta To Watch The Super Bowl and Celebrate Diamond's Special Day*

Diamond: Oh Boy! I Can't Wait To Celebrate The Super Bowl With You Guys!

Ish: Right So, Happy Birthday Di!

Ricky: How Old Are You Diamond?

Diamond: 18.

Marty: Wow, You're All Grown Up Now!

Diamond: Sure Am!

Tua: Oh Boy, I Think The Game's About To Start!

Ash: Let's Enjoy This Moment!

Troy: Let The Super Bowl Start Off Pre Game With Music!

*Troy Puts On Ric Flair Drip Instrumental*

* * *

1st Qtr: 0 - 0

Marty: Boring!

Diamond: At Least the Players Knew What To Do and Did Great!

Ish: Hey Look On The Bright Side Diamond, I Think It's Time You Opened Your Presents.

Diamond: Good Idea!

Rampage: Your Presents Are Currently In The Locker Room, Di.

* * *

(Falcons Locker Room)

Talon: Happy Birthday Diamond!

Ish: Oh Yeah Diamond, I Forgot To To Tell You About The Time We Celebrated Talon's Birthday!

Talon: That's Right, Here, This Is From Marty!

Marty: It's Something That Glows.

Diamond: Here Goes Nothing!

*Diamond Opens Her Gift From Marty*

Diamond: Glow Bracelets, Spiffy!

Marty: Cool Huh?

Ricky: Here, This Is a Gift From My Dad And Me!

*Diamond Opens her Present From Ricky*

Diamond: Awesome, Some Silver Football Gloves!

Ricky: I Knew You'd Like It!

Ash: Here's a Gift From Me Diamond!

Diamond: Whoa! Thanks Red!

*Diamond Opens Her Gift From Ash*

Diamond: A Pair Of New Boots!

Ash: Aren't They Wicked?

Diamond: Sure Are!

Tua: Here's a Gift!

Diamond: Thanks Tua, You're So Sweet!

*Diamond Opens Her Gift From Tua*

Diamond: Cool, a Black Leather Coat!

Tua: I Knew You Wanted It, So I Gave It To You!

Troy: Present Delivery For Miss Birthday Girl!

Diamond: Thanks Troy!

*Diamond Opens Her Gift From Troy*

Diamond: It's a Heart Necklace, It's Pretty!

Troy: I Thought Something Would be Pretty For You!

Ish: And Here's a Gift From Me!

*Diamond Opens Her Gift From Ish*

Diamond: A Shiny Figure Of The Lombardi Trophy!

Ish: Since Your Birthdays are During The Super Bowl, I Thought I'd Give One To You!

Diamond: Thank You So Much!

Spike: And Here's Your Final Gift From All The Rusherz and Me!

Diamond: OMG Thank You So Much!

*Diamond Swiftly Opened Her Last Gift From Spike*

Diamond: It's a Raider Hat! Wicked!

Spike: I Got From Derek Carr Cause I Know You're a Raiders Fan!

Diamond: Thanks Spike! You're The Wickedest Rusher I Ever Met!

Spike: Aw, You Say Such Sweetest Things!

Ish: Let's Start 2nd Quarter!

* * *

(Halftime 3 - 0)

Ash: One Field Goal Down!

Marty: At Least They're Trying Harder and Harder!

Diamond: Hey Halftime, You Know What That Means!

Ricky: A Maroon 5 Medley!

Ish: Yes, They'll Be Preforming Tonight At This Stadium During Halftime.

* * *

*6:30 pm, Showtime*

*Maroon 5 Band Started Singing Girls Like You, Then 2nd They Started Singing Sugar, Then Animals, And Finally a Finish By Singing What Lovers Do*

*When The Concert Was Over, The Guardians Went Into The Locker Room For Snacks And Diamond's Piñata.*

*The Table Was Packed With Cheezits, Potato Chips, Doritoes, Takis, Etc., Even Soda Like Root Beer, Cola, Sprite, Strawberry, Etc.

Diamond: 3,2,1, And...

Marty: Go Diamond!

Troy: One More, One More!

Ricky: You're Getting Warmer!

Ish: You Can Do It!

Ash: Yeah, Di, Go Girl!

*When The Piñata Broke Open, Tons Of Wonka Nerds Were Popping Out*

Diamond: Wow! That Was Tough!

Tua: Let's Finish The Game!

Troy: I Hope 3rd and 4th Quarter Was Better Than The Other 2.

* * *

Final Score: 13 - 3

Diamond: Alright!

Ash: It Was Better Than Before!

Troy: Except The Whole Thing Was Boring, But Fun!

Ash: Good News, My Team Won!

Ish: Hey Guys, I Think It's Time For Pizza, and Cake.

* * *

(Falcons Locker Room)

Talon: Okay, 1, 2, 3! Sing It!

Everyone: _Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To Diamond, Happy Birthday To You!_

*Diamond Blew Out Her Candles*

Aunt Cierra: Happy Birthday Sweetheart!

Diamond: Thanks Auntie!

Ricky: Can We Start Digging In? I'm Starving!

*Everyone Laughs*

 **Up Next, Anticoria Trip, Sorry This Took So Long, Anyways, See You In The Next Chapter, Bye!**


End file.
